FlowerPotter
by dannyphantomrocks1
Summary: What happens when Frisk (Fem Harry) runs to mtt.ebote to get away after the death of her godfather and finding out her friends might not really be her friends read and see rated M for possible gore
1. Prologue

_Hey so I`m still alive not dead , been a lot going on over here so I haven't been able to write that much But I'm trying and_ _to make it all up to you I`m making a new story and I hope to finish this time..._

* * *

Frisk was running , they didn't know where they were running to but they just knew they had to get away. They couldn't go back even if they wanted to , which they did not , not anymore as they had nothing her godfather was dead all because of her , because she couldn't keep Voldemort out of her head no matter how hard she tried and because she fell for that stupid dream he sent her. And she could not , would not go back to her relative's house as she had been using Sirius as a sort of threat against them as to stop them from beating her in fear of Sirius Black coming to their _Perfect house_ and using some sort of curse on them if she was unhappy or something like that.

She just couldn't understand how the people of the wizarding world , wouldn't even lift a finger to save themselves but were willing to put all of their hope on a fifteen year old girl without any training! It also didn't help that her _Best Friends_ were being paid to be her friends and to spy on her , From her own money! Turns out her vault she went when she was eleven was only her trust vault and she had more money than she could spend in five lifetimes. sirius also made her , his heir and left her basically everything in his will.

Frisk finally had to stop for breath and fell to their knees not noticing the tiny rocks digging into their knees and hands while taking deep gasps of air for a few minutes and when she got her breath back she took a look around her trying to find out where she was.

Looking around she found she was in cave it was beautiful , it had blue glowing gems on the roof of the cave , she got up to look around better , but as she was walking around she tripped on a tree root or a vine she didn't get a good look at it because at that moment she found herself falling down a hole , a Giant hole and as she was falling she thought to herself 'How did I miss a giant hole in the Ground!'

and she fell

and fell

and fell

and then

...

...

SPLAT!

She hit the ground feeling almost all of her bones breaking and feeling them rip out of her arms and legs causing her to smell the coppery scent of blood as she felt a pain even worse than being under the cruciatus it seem'd to go one forever even though it was probably only a few seconds before the pain lessened a lot... She was now feeling the phantom pain's from what had just happened. Frisk had to take a little while to get her grip back before she could stand up but when she did they saw that it seemed she was in some sort of black abyss with only two things in it. Two different buttons with the words 'Quit' and 'continue' on them , and with the words "Don't lose hope , Chara you are the hope of all Humans and Monsters" Causing them to be a little confused as her name was Frisk , not Chara.

Frisk shook her head and looked back at the two glowing buttons and realized she had died they had tears in their eyes as the reality of the situationa hit her in the face. she got tears in her eyes for she had wanted to grow up , get married and maybe have a few kids running around and now that would never become a reality and she started to cry a little. she took awile to get herself under control she decided to press the continue thinking it would take her to , her mom and dad and _Sirius_ she could tell him how sorry she was that she got him killed , and thinking that she pressed the button as fast as she could.

And woke up

* * *

I hope you like it and tell me what you think. And points to whoever of you can get the song quote I put in 

.


	2. Meeting Flowey the Flower

_Hello I would Like to say I don't own harry Potter or Undertale as I am not the beautiful J.K Rowling or the Handsome Toby_ _Fox_

* * *

Frisk woke up on the cold dirt floor gasping for breath having to take several deep breaths before they could get their bearings back . They took a look around as they were standing up. when she was on her two feet they started to pat themselves down to see if that was a dream or she had really died nothing was different with them until they got to their ear and they found a small yellow flower attached to the skin behind her ear. She pulled on it causing pain to go threw her body making her let it go in shock after she decided to _Not_ pull the flower currently taking readence behind her ear she stated to rub it as to get rid of the lingering paint and so rubbing behind her ear by the flower she decided to take a look around her new surroundings again...She was in a dark purple room on a bed of golden flower's and she wondered how they were growing down here with no sunlight.

They suddenly froze remembering their wand and hopping they had not lost it dropped down to the ground on her knees as fast as she could running her hands across the ground searching for it and hoping they had not dropped it in the cave when her hand found a small stick on the ground broken in two... Tears came to their Emerald eyes as they stared at their wand , Their _Broken wand_!

Frisk decided to put the remains of her wand into her pockets even if she knew that now it was useless as once a wand broke it was only a twig , a useless twig. She decided to leave the room out of the archway that was down the hall.

After she walked into the new room she froze in shock because before her was a tiny golden flower (A buttercup I think?) but that wasn't what made her freeze , the flower had a face on it. The face looked as if they had been cut recently and it's petals were ripped in different places all over.

The flower chose that moment to look up but after seeing frisk it sunk to the ground and started whimpering a bit , they had such a look of fear on their face that it ripped at her heart strings , the fact that is was caused by her only made it ten times worse.

Frisk tried to take a step forward to try and comfort the little guy but it only made him shake , Frisk immediately stepped back making the Flower look at them in confusion. Frisk decided to kneel to be at a better height for the flower to realize they weren't going to hurt him as they could tell that was what they were thinking knowing because he acted the same way she had at the Dursleys.

"Hello there don't worry Little guy I'm not going to hurt you. I`m Frisk who are you?" Frisk said and the Flower looked at her trying to wager what to say , he was silent for a long time , long enough for frisk to wonder if they could talk at all when finally they said " I'm F-Flowey , F-Flowey the F-Flower." The Flower or Flowey said with a small smile on his face at meeting someone who was nice to him , Not that Frisk knew that.

After they had started talking , they became fast friends and Flowey told Frisk a little bit about the underground. And Frisk decided to ask Flowey "Hey Flowey I`m gonna try and get out of here want to come with?" causing him to jump in surprise and look at her in shock and in this shoc nodded his head yes.

Frisk got a huge smile on her face as he first friend who _DID NOT_ know about her scar , her fame , or her money said they would go with her. She looked around the room looking for something for him to stay in and after finding an old boot which was perfect and so with flowey's permission put some dirt in it , before picking him up carefully so as not to rip any of his root's or hurt him.

And so with a deep breath they both looked at each other , Flowey had a feeling of fear for their first , and only friend and knowing the danger they will face after leaving the room but decided to help them out as much as he can , and Frisk had a deep feeling of excitement and happiness as things were starting to for her . She now had a new friend a _True Friend_ and so hoping for more happy and a brighter future steps out of the room

* * *

So what do you think as you can tell I've been trying to add more detail to my stories. So please like and Review.


End file.
